New Kid on the Block
by MmmKay
Summary: A new girl moves in next to Peyton. Drama will unfold when she meets the gang. She will make some friends and some enemies. Will her presence rock Tree Hill's world? Sorry not good at summaries.
1. Meet Megan

Ok so I actually wrote this for an English assignment that I never finished. I changed it around so it will have OTH characters instead. This chapter is just introducing the new girl and you can get to know her a little bit.

The usual disclaimer.

AN: It's Friday in the beginning of the story.

**O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0**

Forced to move to Tree Hill, Megan Reed was not very happy. She looks like a normal teenager, about 5 foot 5" with beautiful blue eyes and black hair that went past her shoulders. She was wearing what she wore everyday: a band T-shirt, zip up hoodie (band or otherwise), pair of jeans, headband, and her Converse. She lived in Cleveland, Ohio, her whole life and was now being ripped from everything and everyone she loved during sophomore year. Her parents would not allow her to stay with friends or family.

"I hate you! I could have lived with friends but NO! I have to move to small town USA with you people!"

A very proper woman stood in the foyer looking very calm, "Sweetheart, you said you would stop using that volume and tone of voice so much. You know that your father and I couldn't leave you alone when we were a 2 days drive away. Besides, you get to stay here and settle down alone with your little sister when we go back to Ohio to finalize all the paperwork and bring back the final load of things from the old house. You are lucky too, you know, you got the whole attic to yourself. Now then, Abigail is in her room sleeping. All of her things are in her room and yours are in the attic. I want you to unpack Abigail's room at least. I registered her in a daycare within walking distance and starting Monday you can drop her off there for some alone time. The information's on the fridge. (Horn honks) Oh that's your father now. Okay dear we will be back next Wednesday. We'll call and check in. Bye darling!"

Megan waited until her mother was out the door and driving away before giving her the one finger salute and muttering, "what a bitch" as she walked up toward her room.

**O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0**

Megan was up in her room (which was painted black and red) unpacking boxes of CDs and records when crying came through the baby monitor sitting on the desk.

"Of course! As soon as I unpack my stuff"

Megan walked over to the monitor and pressed the button to talk into it.

"I'll be right down Abby. Hold on."

Megan went and grabbed her hoodie in the adjoining bathroom and walked down to the second floor. She walked into the first door on the right and walked into a bottle of pepto bismol.

"Our mother is crazy. Seriously it is like being in a pink fairyland. You have pink furniture, pink bedding, pink walls, and a pink rug! I can't wait 'til you can voice your own opinions about your room."

Megan cut her rant short when she looked at her sister reaching out to be held.

"Oh fine! Dinner time then."

She picked up the infant and carried her into the kitchen and set her into the high chair. After giving the hungry baby her dinner, she made herself a frozen pizza. Seeing that both of them were finished, she washed their dishes and cleaned off Abby and put her in her big playpen in the living room and unpacked the rest of the kitchen. She looked over at the clock after she finished and realized it was 7:30 already.

Megan walked into the living room and told her little sister it was bath time. Carrying a very unhappy Abby up to the bathroom connected to the infant's room she was thanking God she unpacked the bathrooms earlier.

**O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0**

30 minutes and lots of tears later Megan carried a clean but mad baby out of the bathroom, still wet and wrapped in a towel.

"I don't understand why you hate baths so much. You loved swimming in the kiddie pool back in Ohio."

Megan then dried off her little sister and put on some pajamas she found in a box. She set the tyke in a smaller playpen with a couple of toys in it in the hallway and promised she would be right back.

10 minutes later she came back just like she said carrying a bottle and a book. She picked up the tired baby and they both sat down in the rocking chair in Abby's room. Megan read the story of Cinderella while Abby finished the bottle. After setting Abby in her crib and getting her covered up she went over to the electrical outlet and turned on the nightlight.

"Goodnight dork."

Megan went over and kissed her goodnight and went back up to her room. She dug through a couple of boxes before finding her laptop. She crawled up onto her bed and logged on to AIM. An IM from her friend Chelsea popped up.

**Dorky Nerd**: Hey! I totally miss our weekly Friday night sleepovers!

**Xx I Hate Life xX**: I know! I really want to come home : (

**Dorky Nerd**: Well you get to visit this summer…

**Xx I Hate Life xX**: Yea, I guess

**Dorky Nerd**: So, meet anybody yet?

**Xx I Hate Life xX**: No, but I'm hoping I will.

**Dorky Nerd**: I got a bunch of new cds. I'm gonna send em to you to listen to and I bought some for you.

**Xx I Hate Life xX**: Aww thanks BFF

**Dorky Nerd**: Hey I g2g but call me tomorrow k?

**Xx I Hate Life xX**: ok I will. Love ya! Bye

**Dorky Nerd**: Love ya too! bye

Megan spent a couple of hours and unpacked the rest of her room that now had posters of tons of bands from Jimmy Eat World to Dashboard Confessional covering the walls. She had tons of CDs and records with a huge stereo and record player in the middle of her floor. She went and took a shower and got ready for bed. She thought about trying to find a good music store and hoping Abby slept all night before drifting off to sleep.

**O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0****o****O****0****o****0**

**Ok that's all folks! I have chapter 2 written and ready to be posted if I get good feedback. Peyton will be in the next chapter and then I will make sure everyone else is in the story by chapter 3.**


	2. A New Friend

Hey Everyone! Thanks to anyone who reviewed my story. I'm glad it didn't completely suck. This is what I had for chapter 2, but I might edit it later because I don't know if I really like it. We shall see.

Ignore my ramblings and read on...

* * *

Peyton Sawyer wasn't having a good day to say the least. First of all, it's Monday, and by default Mondays suck. Her and Nathan broke up once again and on top of that she failed another English test. The guidance counselor is on her case about her participation in class and her grades and he keeps trying to contact her dad, but he is off on some boat and she doesn't know when he will be back. She went on a record and cd rampage, buying practically every album in the store. She was in the process of carrying all of the albums inside when she tripped and they fell all over the sidewalk. 

Megan was letting Abby play in the front yard in her playpen. She figured since Abby was inside for daycare she needed some fresh air. Megan saw Peyton fall and she rushed over and helped her. As she was picking up a New Amsterdams album she told Peyton, "This is a good album. I love them" Peyton was surprised she knew who they were, let alone listen to them. Megan went on, "Me and my friends saw them back home one night. They were pretty cool. We ended up hanging out with them later."

"Wow that's cool. I'm Peyton"

"I'm Megan."

"Did you just move in?"

"Yea just yesterday. So where do you want these records?"

"Well umm…you can put them on the table when you first walk in"

"Cool"

Megan set Peyton's records down and the duo walked out front and Peyton got her book bag out of her car. Peyton asked, "Do you know the band Nada Surf?"

"Yea. I love them."

"Well they are in town tomorrow. Wanna go with me? Everyone I know hasn't even heard of them."

"I'd love to, but I have to watch my little sister until Wednesday."

"Well that sucks. Your parents can't watch her for a couple hours?"

"They're in Ohio making sure our old house is sold and stuff like that."

"Oh well then they really can't. Well this may sound crazy but my best friend Brooke can watch her. She owes me. I can even call one of the guys from the basketball team to help her. He's super good with kids."

"Umm...I don't know…Well I guess it's okay if you introduce us so I'm not leaving my sister with people I don't even know. My mother would kill me."

"Cool. I'll have them come over tomorrow after school and we can all hang out. Well I have homework to do but are you going to Tree Hill High?"

"I registered this weekend and I start Friday. I need to 'settle in' apparently."

"Lucky! Well do you have a cell? I'll call you tomorrow and sort out the details."

Megan programmed her number in Peyton's phone and they said their goodbyes. Peyton was almost to her door when Megan asked her, "Hey, do you know where I can get a good cup of coffee?"

"The only place I know that has good coffee is Karen's Café . It's in the center of town."

"Cool thanks!"

"See you tomorrow."

Megan picked up Abby and the playpen and took her inside and made dinner, all with a smile on her face. She made a new friend today, and best of all she knows great music.


	3. Update

Hey everyone sorry about the lack of updating. I have the chapter written in a notebook from the other day, and I'll type it up tomorrow. I haven't gotten a break.

Friday Tri-c (where my mom works) threw the music fest and I went to work with her all day and I volunteered at the festival later and she was a driver. The only reason I went was to see Red Wanting Blue. They are so amazing you should check them out and give them a listen. Anyway, I was backstage and it was awesome. I got 2 of the band member's autographs. They had Stanley Clarke and a bunch of other bands later and my mom was driving people to the hotels and picking up people from the airport so I left early, but I had the best time ever! It went on til about 1 am, and when I left at 8, people were pretty drunk, so I can't imagine what it was like at the end. And on top of that the Indians were playing at Jacob's Field. It was a little chaotic downtown. Oh I can't believe the fun I had though.

Sorry for the babbling, but I will update tomorrow since I'm sleeping over my friend's house tonight. Ciao!


	4. Newfound Feelings

AN: Everyone already knows about Jenny. Pretend Jenny and Abby are around the age of 12 to 18 months for the sake of the story. I originally wanted them to be infants, but for the sake of writing they are toddlers. Sorry for any confusion.

Sorry about the delay everyone! I promise not to make you wait so long next time.

* * *

Peyton and Megan were sitting in Karen's Café and waiting for Brooke and Jake. Abby was napping on Megan's shoulder. They waited 30 minutes and were about to leave when the duo walked in. Jake was holding Jenny and Jenny was being fussy. 

"Sorry to make you wait. Jenny had a doctor's appointment." Jake said.

Megan was confused to say the least. She didn't want to make the assumption she was his daughter, but she didn't want to say anything. Jake was thinking the same thing about her.

Megan made the first introductions. "Hello. I'm Megan and this is my little sister Abigail but we call her Abby."

Jake replied, "I'm Jake and this is my daughter Jennifer but we call her Jenny."

Everyone took their seats. Brooke and Peyton were talking about cheerleading practice. Jake and Megan were both were getting along fantastically and were becoming fast friends. They knew how hard it was to have the responsibility to care for a toddler on top of school and everything else.

Lucas and Haley walked in about 20 minutes after Brooke and Jake. Lucas went to put his book bag in the back room and Haley started taking orders. There was only one other table occupied and Karen already took care of them. Haley went over to the table everyone was sitting at. Ten minutes later Haley was holding Jenny and Lucas was sitting next to Peyton and Megan and holding Abby. (he wouldn't hold her until being convinced by Peyton he couldn't drop or hurt her in any way).

Megan knew she could leave Abby and go to the concert. She wasn't certain about Brooke, but she was beyond confident she could leave her with Jake. She trusted him completely.

Everyone talked for about an hour before Karen needed Lucas to help out. Haley got a crying Jenny to sleep after a huge temper tantrum so she was staying seated.

It was around 6:00 when everyone cleared out. Lucas was catching a ride with Peyton and Megan, turns out he was going to the concert too. Lucas went home and he was going to meet them at Peyton's house. Megan went home, packed things for Abby, got ready, and headed over to Peyton's house. Lucas was already there, and Lucas helped Megan put the car seat in the back of Peyton's car. They drove over to Jake's house. Apparently, Bevin caught Brooke and they were shopping so Jake was on his own. Megan made sure Abby was fine…both Jenny and Abby were getting along great. She gave Jake her cell phone number and headed out, she decided she was going to have fun tonight.

* * *

Megan, Peyton, and Lucas had an awesome time at the concert. Anyone with eyes knew Lucas liked Peyton. They also could tell Peyton liked Lucas, but Peyton tried to deny it. Peyton admitted to herself, though, that she enjoyed his company tonight. She found out he likes a lot of good music, and he is an avid reader. They got to know each other better on the way home since Megan fell asleep in the backseat. 

They dropped Lucas off first. After Lucas said his goodbyes (which he took more time to say goodnight to Peyton), they headed over to Jake's house to pick up Abby.

Peyton decided to stay in the car when Megan went to get Abby. She knocked on the door lightly so she didn't wake the slumbering toddlers. Jake opened the door looking tired, and he let her in.

Megan felt bad. She was worried Abby might throw a fit. She started babbling quickly, "Was Abby good tonight? I'm so sorry if she cried or screamed or ended up making herself blue in the face. She gets so stressed out when she is in a new place and..."

Jake was quick to interrupt, "No, it wasn't Abby, don't worry. She was such a perfect angel. I'm glad Jenny made a friend. I'm just stressed because my mom called and told me I have to get to the hospital first thing in the morning. They were in an accident. They're stable, but my dad needs surgery in the morning. I gotta find someone to watch Jenny for a day or two. I can't take her with me. "

"Well, I don't know what you were going to do, but if you need me to, I can take Jenny. She and Abby were getting along and you watched Abby for me, so I could return the favor. Her and Abby would have to share a crib, or I could put Abby in her playpen and Jenny can have the crib. It's just a suggestion." Megan looked nervous asking.

Jake looked relieved. He asked, "Are you sure you wouldn't mind? I don't want to dump her on you."

Megan responded, "I don't mind at all. It would be no trouble."

Jake gave her an unexpected hug. Both felt the tingles, but neither wanted to admit it.

Jake broke away and said, "Well, since I have to drop off Jenny in the morning, do you just want to let Abby sleep here? She is in Jenny's crib and they are both sound asleep. I'll bring both of them over."

"That would work perfectly! I'll get the car seat out of Peyton's car for Abby in the morning."

Megan and Jake headed out to the car. After getting the car seat into Jake's car, they gave each other a hug. Jake told her he would be over around 7ish.

"Thanks for everything, Jake. See you in the morning."

Megan and Peyton drove off home, Megan pondering her newfound feelings for Jake. At the same time, Jake went and checked on the girls and headed off to bed, all with a huge smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5 Pt 1

Hey everyone! So sorry about the long delay. I have to read 3 books for summer reading and school starts next Wednesday so its been crazy. This is part 1 but part 2 will be up tonight or tomorrow at the latest. I have orientation Thursday so the next chapter will be posted Friday. Sorry about the delay.

* * *

Megan was tired to say the least. She didn't get to bed until late by the time she got home from the concert and ate something and took a shower, so getting up early enough to look presentable when Jake arrived was a chore.

She got up at 6:30, having just enough time to get dressed and make her hair look descent and not like she was trying to imitate Phil Spector. She straightened up the first floor and brought some of Abby's toys down for the girls to play with. She didn't know how long Jenny was gonna stay, so she needed to be ready for anything.

Jake arrived around 7:15, also looking tired. He got both kids in the car without waking them so Megan could let them sleep a little later. Megan, very carefully, got the kids out of the car and into a playpen in the living room while Jake put the car seats in Megan's car. Megan made Jake some coffee and a quick breakfast while he told her stuff Jenny won't eat, allergies, all the stuff you tell whoever is watching your kid. As he was leaving, he unconsciously gave her a peck on the cheek. Megan tried to ignore the feeling she got in the pit of her stomach as she waved through the window when he drove away. As she walked through the hallway, she glanced at the picture of her parents. She flipped out, forgetting they were coming home today and knowing when they came home they wouldn't appreciate having another toddler in the house they don't know. She dashed, quietly of course, to the phone and called her mother.

Megan's mom answered the phone cheerily, "Hello."

Megan didn't sound too thrilled to speak to her, "Mother."

Her mother dismissed the tone her daughter was using, "Well hello dear! How is everything going with Abigail?"

Megan rolled her eyes at her mother's false cheeriness, "Fine, Fine. Just for my reference, when are you coming back?"

Her mother huffed, "Oh we were going to come back today, like I told you when we left. You know, you should write these things down if you must. It's very rude to just disregard what people tell you. They are taking their precious time to tell you something, you should at least remember. I'll have to buy you a planner...maybe a palm pilot? I'll have to ask your father..."

Megan wasn't listening to her mother rant, "Mom I know. I'm a disgrace and I can't remember what you said and I should. Bad girl. I know the routine. So what time will you arrive today?"

Megan looked anxious waiting while she talked to her father, "Oh, well we have one last function Friday. So we will arrive Sunday instead."

Megan did her touchdown dance, "Oh okay then! See you Sunday!"

Her mother got suspicious, "Why are you wondering? Are you doing something you shouldn't?"

Megan quickly responded, "No mom. I was just wondering when you were coming so I could know if I should let Abby sleep a little later if you were coming home so she would be awake when you arrived. Now I know to let her sleep late Sunday."

Her mother accepted the answer, "Okay then. Now I have to go. See you Sunday dear!"

Megan sarcastically responded, "Bye darling! Tootles!" before hanging up.

* * *

Megan was seriously considering Benadryl to knock the kids out. They woke up around 8:30, and they wanted food. She sat Jenny in the high chair and had Abby on the counter with her. She gave Abby her kiddie knife and had her chop the banana, while she had Jenny "stir" the oatmeal. After she got the girls fed and cleaned up, she let them run off and play. They babbled to each other in a language only they could understand. She was keeping up and playing with them, but she ran out of energy real quick and left them to play by themselves. Megan was glad her parents had a professional childproof the house, so she could clean up without worrying, although she checked on the girls every couple minutes.

Jake called to check on Jenny before lunch, but Jake and Megan flirted more than they talked about Jenny, although Megan put Jenny on for a while to let Jenny talk to her daddy.

Megan made Mac and Cheese for lunch with very finely chopped broccoli put in, since Abby hates most veggies. Both girls ate and made a mess of themselves. After wiping the cheese from the girl's faces and hands, she put them down for a nap in Abby's room. They were asleep for about an hour when she heard Jenny whimper in the monitor, "Daddy." Megan rushed upstairs and picked up Jenny. Jenny told Megan, "want daddy!" Megan told her daddy was gone for now but was coming back soon. She took her downstairs and got her some milk and they read a book about pandas until she fell asleep again.

She got both girls up and playing with Abby's dollhouse while Megan called Peyton and asked if she wanted to hang out while she took the kids out for a bit. They agreed to meet at 3:30 at Karen's Cafe

* * *

Okay this part was boring but I'm having writer's block and next part will have Peyton, Lucas, and Brooke, and there will be some drama. 


	6. Pt 2

Okay everyone here's part 2. I changed the storyline last minute. The Brooke/Lucas/Peyton drama will happen next chapter. I have it planned so everyone will end up in the story next chapter.

I know this is random but I accidentally burned my hair a little bit and that burnt hair smell won't go away. It's sickening.

Anyway on with the story…

* * *

Megan planned everything out perfectly before leaving the house. She dropped of Abby at the daycare her mother registered her at. That way Abby could get out of the house and see some fresh faces. Megan took Jenny with her to meet Peyton. She figured they could go to the park and let Jenny play while they talked. 

Peyton was curious to say the least when Megan showed up with Jenny. She asked, "Is Jake coming or did you two do a baby switch or something?"

Megan looked really tired, "I didn't tell you? Jake's parents got in an accident so I'm watching Jenny for a while. Abby's at daycare."

Peyton nodded in understanding, "Oh, you just said Abby was going to sleep at Jake's and he was going to bring her in the morning."

Megan said, "Well I mean he took Abby so I can return the favor, and plus Jenny is adorable. A cute little angel. I don't mind. I just wished they would sleep a while so I can get a nap in. So I was thinking, can we head to the park and let Jenny play while we chat?"

Peyton responded, "Sure, let's go."

Peyton ordered a small decaf coffee for herself and a large strong, very caffeinated, coffee for Megan. They both chatted with Haley for a while until Jenny got fussy. Megan got another cup of coffee before they left

* * *

Megan and Peyton were just talking while alternated pushing Jenny in the swing.

Peyton got a mischievous look in her eye, "So what's up with you and Jake?"

Megan blushed like an overripe tomato, "We're friends. We just click. I don't know, it's just cause I think we both know what it's like to take care of a toddler and everything. I don't like him…"

Peyton gave her a look that said, "don't think I'm that oblivious."

Megan got defensive, "I don't, really. Come on I DON'T! Fine don't believe me."

Peyton stared at her for a while. Megan finally gave in, "Ok so I like him! Happy?"

Peyton perked up considerably, "definitely."

Megan decided to dig into the mind of the one and only Peyton Sawyer, "So how long have you and Lucas been going out?"

Peyton spit out her last bit of coffee she was drinking, "What? We aren't going out."

Megan felt so embarrassed, "Sorry, it's just you two have the googily eyed thing down perfectly and you two seem like boyfriend and girlfriend."

Peyton stiffened, "Well he's going out with Brooke."

Megan thought for a minute, "Oh your best friend? She didn't seem like the commitment type. Wait! You like him don't you?"

It was Peyton's turn to be defensive, "NO! Ok so a little tiny itty bitty bit. But he's dating my best friend. I can't hurt her like that."

Megan understood, "I see your point, but from what I've seen of Brooke she's not exactly the commitment type. I don't see them being some epic romance. He was talking about books and music in the car and-"

Peyton yelled, "You were supposed to be asleep!"

Megan looked at her, "I'm a light sleeper. It's mostly from waiting to hear Abby cry in the middle of the night. If my parents are even there they are sound asleep so I have to get her."

"Yea well Tree Hill parents aren't known for their presence in their kids' lives. Even my dad is on a boat most of the time. I think Karen, Lucas's mom, is the only normal parent. Well Dan's involved, well actually too involved…yea pretty much you fit in then," Peyton rambled.

Megan looked curious, "So you don't have parents breathing down your neck all the time?"

Peyton couldn't stop laughing, "Our parent's lives are as screwed up as ours. They let us run wild."

Megan wouldn't let Peyton get off topic though, "So, back to Lucas…where was I? Oh yea. ♪you wanna kiss him! You wanna marry him! You wanna♪-"

Peyton stopped Megan and started chasing her. Well, she tried chasing her but she had to stay close to Jenny. When fifteen minutes went by and Megan didn't come back, Peyton got concerned. She gathered all of their stuff, and after a juice box Megan packed and a lot of begging, got Jenny to leave the swing and walk with her. They found Megan ten minutes later, fast asleep in the enclosed slide.

* * *

"I'm so sorry I fell asleep! I was hiding and I must of closed my eyes and-"

"It's okay, really. Me and Jenny had fun. Seriously, Jake fell asleep under a tree before, and you in a slide. You really are the perfect couple," Peyton was getting sick of Megan apologizing.

Megan asked, "He really fell asleep under a tree?"

Peyton laughed, "Yea, he had grass all over himself for the rest of the day and a leaf in his hair. It was quite the look."

Peyton and Megan arrived at Peyton's house. Jenny was asleep on Megan's shoulder. Peyton went in the kitchen and put a pot of coffee on for Megan and Megan put Jenny on Peyton's bed with pillows all around her. After the coffee pot was empty, thanks to Megan, they headed up to Peyton's room. Megan was amazed with all of her records and her artwork. She was looking through all of her artwork while talking to Peyton, "So will you ever tell Lucas you like him?"

Peyton sighed, "Probably not. I mean maybe in the future a long long time from now after him and Brooke break up. I'm not sure. Don't hold your breath."

Megan decided to dig for more information, "So what's to like about him anyway?"

Peyton got that sparkle in her eye, "Well we just get each other. Tortured artist meets tortured athlete, if you will. We listen to the same music, and he's so sensitive and cute and he isn't a jerk like his brother."

Megan got confused, "Lucas has a brother?"

Peyton ended up telling Megan about Nathan and Lucas and how she went out with Nathan and the Scott family tree and the story behind it along with her past and all the gossip and information Tree Hill residents knew.

Megan said, "Wow, and I thought my family was screwed up!"

Peyton responded, "Oh yea, Dan is such an ass. He creeps me out."

Peyton and Megan talked about random things for a while. Megan held up Peyton's drawing of her and Lucas that says you don't know me, "You really like this guy, don't you?"

Peyton simply said, "Yea I do." After a pause Peyton said, "Hey I have an idea! Let's go get your sister from the daycare place."

Megan was confused but agreed. She got a still sleeping Jenny and they went downstairs. What they didn't know was Peyton left her webcam on and Brooke heard everything.

* * *

Okay everyone click that purple review button and let me know what you think. It's been boring but it will get better next chapter I promise. 


	7. Hell Hath No Fury as a Woman Scorned

AN: I can't believe I'm saying this but thank heavens for High School Musical. I'm babysitting for a friend and I downloaded the 2nd one that just came out. They have watched it twice and they are now memorizing the words and the dance moves so I can continue writing. How they watch that movie over and over I will never understand…

* * *

Megan had no idea what Peyton was doing. Peyton wouldn't tell her anything in the car on the way to pick up Abby. Peyton drove back to Megan's, and when they got the girls playing quietly Peyton pushed Megan into the kitchen.

"You're going to go sleep," Peyton stated.

Megan looked at Peyton like she grew two heads, "Okay when? See those two kids in there…well they need me to watch them."

Peyton told her, "I'm gonna watch them while you sleep. You look so tired. Go sleep for a few hours. I took a babysitting class last year, even though it was only for an easy credit. I can handle them. Go sleep."

Megan reluctantly agreed, "Okay, but make sure they eat before 7:00 and they are in bed by 9:00. They both need a bath, oh and there's a shelf in the pantry of Abby's food. You'll know which one it is. Are you sure you can handle both of them? Wake me up right away if you need me."

Peyton forced her to go upstairs and made sure she was in her room before finding Abby's room. She headed downstairs and kept the girls quiet at all costs.

* * *

Peyton thought she would have a kid maybe someday in the future, but there's no way she even considered that after tonight. She got Jenny to fall asleep after changing her diaper (she messed up the first time, so she ended up going online and finding out how to change a diaper correctly). She fed both of the kids dinner, but most of it ended up on the floor and the walls. Peyton found a box marked linen closet and took some blankets and a crying Abby in the living room and shut the French doors. She stuffed the blankets around the door to make sure the crying didn't wake Megan. After two hours of crying, Peyton had no idea what to do. She thought of people to call, and she remembered Haley got Jenny to be quiet at the café. She didn't have Haley's number, but she had Nathan's. She was desperate, so she called him.

"Yea?" Nathan answered.

"Hey Nathan, it's Peyton." Peyton said.

Nathan was confused, "Oh hey. Why are you calling? We broke up remember?"

Peyton told him, "I know we broke up. I just need Haley's number. Don't deny that you don't know it. I know about your tutoring sessions slash secret romance. I just need to talk to her."

Nathan replied, "Well she's here right now. We're studying, but we can take a break. Here she is."

Haley answered, completely confused, "Hello?"

Peyton was praising the gods she found Haley, "Hey Haley, it's Peyton. Listen, Megan is babysitting Jenny and Abby and since she was so tired I said I would baby-sit, but I can't get Abby to stop crying. It's been hours. What do I do to stop her? You got Jenny to be quiet, you have to have an idea."

Haley heard the distressed cry through the phone loud and clear, "Okay, listen, Nathan and I will come over and he can study while I help you. Did you do the basics? food, diaper, sleep?"

Peyton said, "Yea, I've done every trick in the book. She mumbles words but I can't understand them with the crying. Please hurry though. I need back up. I'm next door, go to the house closest to my window. Nathan will know."

Haley assured her they would be over quickly, and Peyton hung up and collapsed into the chair.

* * *

Peyton opened the door before Haley had the chance to ring the doorbell.

"Get in here quick!" Peyton quietly yelled as she dragged Haley into the living room, shutting the door in Nathan's face. Bevin called Peyton on her cell phone, and Peyton was trying to get her to hang up. Peyton told Bevin, "Okay, sounds great! Well I need to go. Bye." and hung up on Bevin before she could say another word.

Nathan walked in the house and grumbled, "Oh don't worry about me. I love getting the door slammed in my face. Thanks Peyton, really!"

Peyton glared at him and she handed Abby to Haley. Haley tried everything to calm her down. She noticed Abby was drooling more than a usual toddler, and she was biting down on her hand. Haley got Abby to take her hand out of her mouth long enough to see her gums were inflamed. Haley knew right away she was teething. She found the thermometer in Abby's bathroom and found out she had a low-grade fever. She gave Abby some Children's Tylenol and rubbed her finger along her gums. It got Abby to stop crying. Haley had Peyton look online to see what you can do. They found out you can take a wet washcloth and freeze it for 30 minutes for a makeshift teething ring.

Peyton asked Haley, "How do you know so much about babies?"

Haley responded, "Well I am the baby of the family so I'm the designated babysitter. I help take care of my nieces and nephews. Plus, I watch Jenny sometimes at the café to give Jake a break."

Peyton told her, "Thank you for tonight. Megan was so tired and I thought I could handle it. I owe you so big."

Haley said, "No problem."

* * *

Haley sat on the couch with Abby and helped Nathan study while Peyton was making snacks for everyone. The doorbell rang, surprising everyone. Nathan went to go see who it was, and since it was only Brooke he let her in. She was beyond pissed and she had a evil glint in her eye.

* * *

Nathan let Brooke in, unsure why she was here. Brooke asked where Peyton was, and she stomped into the kitchen. Peyton was surprised to see her.

Peyton said, "Hey Brooke. How did you know I was here? What's up?"

Brooke put on a fake smile, "Oh I had a friend of mine call you aka Bevin and find out where my ex-best friend was. Turns out she's with her new bff next door with her ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend."

Peyton looked confused, "Why am I your ex-best friend?"

Brooke's eyes were full of hatred, "Well you see it's a funny story really. I was gonna call you to hang out so I looked on your webcam to see if you were in your room when suddenly I hear my so-called best friend declaring her love for my boyfriend! I heard everything Peyton!"

Nathan came in the kitchen to tell them to shut up since Haley got Abby to fall asleep, but when he saw the look Brooke and Peyton gave him he decided not to interfere.

Peyton was fuming, "So what? I'm not dating him or having some torrid romance behind your back. I'm not acting on my feelings!"

Brooke was so angry it looked like smoke was about to come out of her ears, "You could of told me! I can't trust you!"

Peyton screamed, "So you can't trust me because I have feelings for someone? What are you, two?"

Brooke screamed back, "Yea, exactly!"

Peyton told her, "You are a selfish, spoiled bitch Brooke!"

Brooke was livid. She tried to speak but no words came out of her mouth. At that moment, the doorbell rang. Brooke yelled for Nathan to answer it.

* * *

Nathan answered the door, and was astounded to find his half-brother was the one on the other side of the door. At the same time they asked in an angry tone, "What are you doing here?"

Lucas said, "Peyton texted me and told me to come over, and when I got to her house there was a note that said to come here. Why are you here?"

Nathan told him, "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm studying and Haley is helping Peyton baby-sit."

Brooke came to the door and interrupted, "Sorry Nathan. Brother bonding time is over. I need him. Move your ass Lucas."

Lucas was perplexed. Peyton was even more perplexed when Brooke dragged Lucas into the kitchen.

Peyton asked Lucas, "What are you doing here?"

Lucas told her, "You texted me. You told me to come here."

Peyton gritted her teeth and tried to stay calm, "I'm sure I didn't. Let me see your phone then."

Lucas handed her his phone. She looked through his text messages. The latest one he received said, _Hey Luke its Peyton. Come over to my place. I gotta tell u somethin. _Peyton recognized the number right away, it was Brooke's.

Brooke jumped in, "Okay since the pleasantries are over. Luke baby, apparently Peyton's in love with you. So here's your choice, her or me?"


	8. Sorry

Hey everyone sorry about the delay. I started school Wednesday and I'm completely stressed. I already have a ton of homework and a bunch of other stuff to do. I wrote the next chapter in study hall in my biology notebook but I let my friend borrow my biology notes so I won't have it til Tuesday. Hopefully I can get out of one of my study halls Tuesday and go to the library and type it, if I get my student id (otherwise I can't use the computers). I would just retype it, but I can't remember what I wrote at all to be honest. I'm going to start writing in study hall or when I have time, but since I'm in all accelerated classes apparently we can't have lives besides homework. I hate school!

Sorry everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everybody sorry about the delay again. School is so crazy I have no time to sleep, let alone update! It's not my best work, but it's all my brain can give me right now.

* * *

Everything seemed to freeze for a moment. Once everyone got over the shock, the room seemed to fill with a cloud of tension. Nathan and Haley were in the doorway watching, wanting to leave everyone in peace but thought the situation in front of them was far too interesting to miss.

Brooke thought Lucas would choose her without a second glance at that backstabbing whore. She was oblivious to his ongoing infatuation with Peyton. She was even more clueless to Peyton's signs of her crush on Lucas. She just assumed Lucas was over Peyton hen he started dating her, but you know what they say when you assume.

Even though Nathan didn't like Lucas he still felt bad for the guy. He could never imagine having to pick between two girls on the spot, especially because he could tell he liked both of them. Nathan really didn't know all that much about Brooke, but he definitely knows and Peyton more than anyone knows. If Lucas breaks Peyton's heart, he will have more reason to kick his ass. It's not like he still likes her, but she's been through a lot in her life and has been in a lot of pain and he wants to protect her from anymore of that. He loves Haley now, although nobody will know that.

Peyton was flabbergasted. She knew Brooke could be dramatic but she never knew she was this drastic. However, she was secretly hoping Lucas would choose her.

Lucas was speechless. How was he supposed to choose? He's always liked Peyton. Sure, Brooke is great too, but it's always been Peyton. That's why he started dating Brooke. She was fun, and most importantly she made him forget about Peyton. Nevertheless, since he got to know Brooke he realized how much more there was to her than a hot body and an simple-minded brain. She's very witty and entertaining, and despite what people think she can be serious and thoughtful. She just hides it with her giggling, partying, and her cheerleading uniform. She loves fashion and wants to be a fashion designer. She wished her parents were around more and that they would give her the time of day. Her dream is to move to London and go to the London College of Fashion or New York City and go to the Parsons School of Design. He liked both of them, but he had more in common with Peyton. They both like the same music, they both got that brooding thing down. Brooke didn't really understand (or was interested) in the books he read. She was more social than he ever dreamed of doing. She likes being the center of attention, he likes sitting off on the sidelines.

Brooke stood there, expecting Lucas to say yes instantaneously. He tried to form words, but his vocal chords seemed to mysteriously stop working. He opened his mouth a couple of times and made some random hand motions, but beside that he made no indication he was going to pick someone.

Brooke was raging, "Well since you don't want me Lucas I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone. Have a nice life you two. Go get married, buy a fancy house with a white picket fence and have 2.5 kids and a dog. Just make sure the kids don't become evil backstabbing loathsome bitches like yourselves!"

Brooke stormed out of the house, slamming the front door so hard the whole house rattled, resulting in Abby waking up crying. Haley rushed over to Abby and tried to get her to calm down. Haley heard Jenny cry after being startled from the slamming door, so she made Nathan go upstairs and calm her down.

Nathan tentatively went upstairs and looked for the nursery. Once he found it, he found Jenny standing in the crib reaching out to be held. He was afraid to pick her up, so he tried to get her to sit in the crib while he found a book and tried reading to her. He tired giving her toys and everything else to get her to calm down, but she wouldn't stop crying. Finally, he worked up the courage and picked her up. She threw her body into him and flung her tiny arms around his neck and cuddled into him.

In the living room, Haley got Abby to go back to sleep. She went upstairs to check on Jenny, unsure of Nathan's babysitting skills. She was shocked to find him in the rocking chair with Jenny, the two cuddling while Nathan hummed and rocked her back to sleep. Nathan didn't hear her, so she rushed downstairs and got her phone and took a picture of the adorable sight. Haley knew he would make a wonderful father someday. She decided now was okay to interrupt, so she walked in and made sure to be quiet.

Nathan was embarrassed to have Haley seeing him being so affectionate toward Jenny. Haley whispered to him, "Good job. You got her to fall asleep."

Nathan was surprised she was asleep, "Really? I'm afraid to move and wake her."

Haley assured him he wouldn't wake her up and after some careful movements from Nathan, they got Jenny tucked in. After they got to the top of the stairs, they gave each other a high five and went downstairs to study.

**Meanwhile in the kitchen…**

Lucas and Peyton didn't move an inch for the longest time. After a while Lucas quietly asked, "Is it true?"

By now Peyton heated up the old coffee and handed Lucas a cup, "Is what true?"

"Do you actually like me?"

Peyton whispered, "Yea."

Lucas was now even more confused. He always thought she would never like a guy like him and that it was only a pipe dream. He needed to get out of the house and Peyton's presence for now.

"Umm, I'm gonna go. I need to think for a while. We'll talk later?"

Peyton nodded her head. Lucas practically dashed out of the house, but unlike Brooke shut the front door quietly. After making sure Lucas was gone, she put her head on the kitchen table and groaned.


	10. If you're going through hell, keep going

The house was quiet, too quiet actually. Nathan and Haley worked for a little while before heading home. Abby, Jenny, and Megan were fast asleep. Peyton didn't move from the kitchen table all night.

Megan woke up at 9:00 a.m. She saw the sunlight flooding in between the slats of her blinds. She picked up her cell phone to check the time, and she jumped out of bed with a start. She rushed downstairs into Abby's room. She relaxed when she saw Jenny wide awake in the crib, calmly playing with one of the toys Nathan gave her last night. She freaked out again when she couldn't find Abby. She looked in the other rooms before rushing down another flight of stairs. She ran into the living room and found Abby fast asleep in the playpen. Once she realized both kids were okay, she went into the kitchen for some coffee. She was surprised to find Peyton slumbering at the kitchen table.

Megan didn't want to wake Peyton but she should have been at school over an hour ago. She tried gently shaking her. She tried rubbing circles on her back and calling her name. Nothing woke her up, so she let her sleep a little longer. Megan made a fresh pot of coffee and poured herself a cup and called Jake.

"Hello."

"Hey Jake. How's everything?"

"As well as can be expected. How's Jenny?"

"She's a little angel."

"You gotta be lying. Well, I'm coming home this afternoon. I gotta stop and get my work from school and talk to Whitey during basketball practice. I would love to keep talking to you, but I gotta talk to the nurse. I'll call you later?"

"Cool. See ya."

"Bye."

Megan had a smile on her face, happy to hear his voice. Now that everything was settled, she went over and smacked Peyton across the back of the head. Peyton shot up and muttered profanities, completely disoriented.

"Sorry to wake you up but you gotta get your ass to school about…oh an hour or so ago."

"I must of fell asleep. Oh crap Jenny and Abby! Are they alright? I swear-"

"Both of them are fine. Now go to school. Scoot!"

Peyton headed home to change and grab her book bag. She thought the morning couldn't get any worse…she didn't know how wrong she was.

* * *

Peyton was lucky enough to get to the second half of geometry. The idiot they call a secretary in the office wouldn't excuse her tardy slip and she knew her teacher would be beyond pissed. When she got to class she was given the jackpot, a pop quiz. She gave the teacher the tardy slip, and after he looked over it for a minute he crumpled it up and threw it in the garbage. He handed her a packet that was at least 6 pages thick. 

"The class got the whole period to complete it. However, since you can't grace us with your presence until now you only have the remaining time. You may not have any extra time since your tardy was unexcused."

Peyton slid into her desk, hating the world.

* * *

By lunchtime Peyton was considering just going home. In English the teacher assigned her partner for a project that was insanely hard. It wasn't the project she dreaded, it was her partner who happened to have blonde hair, blue eyes, and reads and plays basketball. 

Peyton managed to avoid Brooke until before her last period class. Brooke came up to her locker with a cold look that put the glaciers to shame.

"There was a mandatory cheerleading meeting at lunch today. You didn't come, so you are benched at the next game. Practice was moved up fifteen minutes today. Don't be late."

Peyton a "whatever," but otherwise completely ignoring Brooke. Peyton heard her huff and puff before stomping off.

* * *

Peyton walked into the gym five minutes early, only to find the cheerleaders already practicing. Brooke yelled at her before she could even set her bag down. 

"Why are you late? I told you we were starting early."

Peyton was tired, stressed, and now beyond pissed, "You told me practice was starting fifteen minutes late."

"No, I told you we had to start early because the basketball team needs the full gym for part of practice. All the teachers were told to let you out of class fifteen minutes early so you could go to your locker then here. Well then your punishment will be to do cheer laps."

"Cheer laps?"

"Run laps around the gym until I say stop."

Peyton just rolled her eyes and started running, leaving Brooke smirking. After thirty minutes of nonstop running, Peyton couldn't even breathe, but she wouldn't give Brooke the satisfaction of her stopping.

The Ravens were now running into the gym for practice. Whitey walked in and saw Peyton running around and looking completely exhausted. He always had a soft spot for Peyton. He knew her mother well, and seeing all the pain she has gone through he is surprised she can even get out of bed in the morning. He watches over her, a promise he keeps to her mother…

_Anna was waiting for her mom to come pick her up from cheerleading practice. Everyone else was gone, except for Whitey. He came out and they ended up talking. While the other cheerleaders feared the coach, Anna enjoyed his company. They got on the discussion of kids, and Whitey secretly admitted he has always wanted a son. Anna told him she wanted a daughter, but she didn't want to get married. She said if she found someone who can step in and be the father figure every kid needs, she would gladly adopt. Whitey promised her, "Well, if I'm still around, I'll watch over her."_

_Anna's mom showed up, and after Anna complained her mother was always late and she would never be late to pick up her daughter someday, she said goodbye to Whitey and hopped in the car…_

"Boys! Suicides! Now!" Once Whitey got the guys practicing, he called Peyton to come over. He told her he needed her help and to go wait in his office. He walked over to Brooke to tell her Peyton's help was needed for a while. Brooke was mad, but put on her fake smile and agreed to let her miss the rest of practice.

Whitey found Peyton half asleep in his chair. He got her a bottle of water and forced her to relax. They chatted a little bit, but Whitey noticed Peyton was just trying to keep her eyes open. He wasn't going to let her drive. He told her to sit tight while he went and checked on the team. He called Lucas over.

"Son, I need you to drive Peyton home. She's too tired. Did you drive today?"

"Umm no coach. Keith gave me a ride."

"Good. Take her car then. Go shower and change. Your done for the day."

Lucas headed in the locker room. He started to get undressed when he noticed Peyton sitting in the coach's office. He suddenly got self-conscious and wrapped a towel around his waist before she noticed. What he didn't know is she was watching him the whole time. She tried so hard not to laugh when she saw him notice her and start blushing, it was adorable. Most guys would be flaunting their assets, but then again Lucas isn't most guys.

After ten minutes and a lot of complaining from Peyton, they were driving out of Tree Hill High's parking lot. Lucas was working up the courage to say what he feels to Peyton. They were halfway to her house when he spoke, "Peyton, listen I really really like you. I've liked you practically since Shakespeare was alive. I wanted to ask you out but you were going out with Nathan. I…" Lucas looked at Peyton and found her fast asleep.

Lucas pulled up to Peyton's house. He didn't have the heart to wake her, so he picked her up and carried her into the house and set her on her bed. He ran downstairs and grabbed her stuff and brought it up to her room. He set the car keys on top of her book bag and covered her up with her blanket. He admired her artwork on her walls for a while before leaving. After a bit of an internal battle, he lovingly kissed her on the forehead. She mumbled, "I love you." and turned so she was facing away from Lucas. Dumbstruck, he got over the shock and practically ran out of the house.

As he was walking home he realized he was in more deep than he thought he could ever be...

* * *

Has anyone read the spoilers on fan forum? I can't believe what they are saying. I won't give any spoilers away but it's insane how different it will be.  



	11. A Little Less Megan,A Little More Leyton

Lucas sat at the kitchen table picking at the wood. Karen knew he was deep in thought when he kept ruining the table and didn't even notice her.

"Lucas. Honey…Lucas!" Lucas looked up, surprised his mom was home already.

"What's wrong?"

Lucas was quiet for a while, and from Karen's experience she knew just to sit quietly and Lucas will talk eventually. After a bit of silence Lucas asked in a voice so low it was almost inaudible, "How did you know you were in love for the first time?"

Karen was taken aback for a moment, "Well my first love was Dan, unfortunately. I can't describe the feeling exactly, but I knew I loved him when a couple of months after we started dating and he got some basketball sports injury. It wasn't anything major, of course. Well your uncle Keith called and told me he was in the hospital. He didn't even get to finish his sentence and I feared the worst, and in that moment I thought I lost him. I calmed down when I found out he was fine, but in that moment I realized I loved him. Why do you ask?"

"No reason…umm I'm gonna head over to the Rivercourt for a while. Be back before ten. Love you."

Karen looked on helplessly as she watched her son walk out the door.

* * *

Peyton decided she needed to take a walk and think about some things. She figured Lucas most of carried her inside earlier. She didn't know if she just wants to ignore her feelings and forget about Lucas or if she wants to act on her feelings and see what happens between them. 

She ended up just walking wherever her feet took her. She ended up at the Rivercourt. It was 9:30, so she figured nobody would be out. She was surprised to find Lucas shooting hoops, although he missed every shot. She threw caution into the wind and made her presence known. "Hey."

Lucas was in the middle of taking a shot. He whipped his head in her direction so fast she feared he got whiplash. The ball missed the rim and hit the backboard and flew right back at him. Lucas was too busy to notice the ball coming straight toward his face. All of a sudden he felt the ball slam into his face with a lot of pain. Peyton rushed over to help him when she saw blood coming out of his nose. She needed something to soak up the blood, but she couldn't find anything. His hoodie was on the picnic table, but he wears it so much she didn't want to stain it.

"Take off your shirt."

Lucas forgot about the pain for a moment and stared at her with a questioning look on his face. Peyton rolled her eyes, "I need it to clean the blood of your face. Get your mind out of the gutter."

Lucas was a little disappointed, but the pain drowned out the disappointment pretty quickly. Peyton helped him get his shirt off, and in normal circumstances she would use the opportunity to look at him shirtless but at the moment she was focused on his injury.

After Peyton got Lucas to stop bleeding she helped him walk home. They got to his house around 10:20. Lucas gave Peyton the key and she helped him through the door. They were barely inside when Karen came out of her room, ready to yell at him for being late. When she saw his face she went into her mothering mode. Karen had Peyton get him on the couch and cover him up with the blanket while she got a towel and some ice. Once she got him comfortable and got ice on his face, she left the two teenagers alone to talk. She had a suspicion Peyton was the cause of Lucas' brooding today.

Lucas and Peyton didn't end up talking, instead they watched tv. After a while Peyton headed home. She gave him an unconscious kiss on the cheek and told him to feel better and they will talk tomorrow. Lucas forgot about his bruised face and thought about how she kissed him, even if it was only on the cheek. He went to bed with a smile on his face that night.


End file.
